Aisha in Wonderland
by Eltnum
Summary: This story's about Aisha, who just had a dream of herself in the world of Wonderland. In there, she met countless of her separated friends from the El Gang who were wearing bizarre outfits which she herself included. There goes her journey without using her magic, but instead her knowledge to get over her dream as fast as she could.


_**A**__isha in Wonderland_

**Aisha – Elemental Master**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Rena – Grand Archer**

**Raven – Reckless Fist**

**Eve – Code : Empress**

**Chung – Iron Paladin**

**Ara – Sakra Devanam**

**Hehe, looks like this shall be fun~**

**Aisha : You better not mess around, what are you up to anyways?**

**I guess it's your turn to shine after all, I'm writing about a dream you had days ago.**

**Aisha : Wha- Hey! I told you for one purpose! You better not give it to the readers out there!**

**-sends it- Too late!**

**Aisha : HEY!**

_Chapter 1_

_Third Person POV_

Aisha just got back from her work in Sander. After being separated from the El Gang, she decided to go back to her hometown and continued studying magic. She threw her bag full of different thick and small sizes of books on the table in her room and flung her tired body on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and yawned.

"Looks like I overworked too much… Oh well, there's still time before dinner, so probably let me doze off for awhile…"

She flung her head onto the pillow and held onto her bolster, after awhile, she suddenly doze off into her sleep. While dozing off, she suddenly had a dream.

_Aisha's POV_

I opened my eyes and what I saw was not what I had expected. I was sleeping against a big tree and around me was a forest. Just a forest. I looked around and I saw an old friend, Ara, in an unusual outfit.

"Ara, what are you wearing?! Forget that, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

I quickly stood up and ran towards Ara but she was not amused. She was holding a thick book on her hands and she continued reading the contents inside it.

"…Ara?"

Ara just ignored me and I became sleepier and sleepier and fell into a deep sleep without knowing that I collapsed onto the ground, snoring. After a few minutes, I suddenly woke up again. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, it's a cave. Great. Just after I met with Ara. But one thing just struck me, I looked at what I was wearing.

"Just what is this?!"

I lifted up my plain blue skirt and twirled around. Yes, I'm wearing a skirt but it's not the one that I was wearing in Sander just now. I'm like wearing a maid costume and plain white socks with black shoes. It just reminds me of a character in a storybook… Suddenly, I heard a squeaky but familiar voice.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm going to be late!"

It was Chung, wearing the most unusual costume I've had ever seen. He was not carrying his cannon with him, instead, it was a pocketwatch. He was wearing a white rabbit costume with a jacket. He ignored me and ran towards the other side of the cave. That must be the exit, or so I thought. I ignored what I was wearing and quickly run after Chung.

"Hey, Chung! Wait for me!"

Chung continued to ignore me and he pop down a large rabbit hole. I quickly follow suit and slid down the rabbit hole. After awhile of falling, I found it strange that there is no stopping myself. The hole looks like a tunnel for some reason. Why it is long must be because : The hole is too deep or I'm falling too slowly. I tried to look downwards but it is pitch-darkness.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?!" I screamed but I guess no one will come to save me.

I looked at the sides of the hole and noticed that there are bookshelves and cupboards.

"…Who would dare to put these stuff here? It's too dangerous."

I tried to take a jar labeled 'ORANGE MARMALADE' without injuring myself and looked inside the jar, empty. I decided to put it back on another cupboard while falling.

_This would never end… How many miles have I fallen? It's like I'm getting to the centre of the earth… _

I kept on thinking how I can get out of here. This fall is just too long. To keep me occupied, I tried to think about why Ara and Chung are here but none is answered. I sighed.

_Are the others going to be here too?_

I shook my head hastily.

_Impossible! Maybe I could use my magic and create a hole that I can escape-_

I reached out for my staff but nothing came out. I freaked out and realized that I was screaming so hard.

_Okay, Aisha. Calm down. This is just a dream, right? B-But why can't I use my magic here?! This is my dream!_

Thump, thump! I come upon a heap of sticks and dry leaves and the fall was over.

"Ouch!"

I landed on my bum but luckily, I'm not hurt. I looked up and it's still total darkness. I looked around me, before me it is a long passage and Chung is still in sight, hurrying down it.

I continued to follow Chung, who turned a corner and cried out loud,

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"

That are words which I didn't expect him to say. In fact, he didn't even say that even once in real life! I turned the corner too and Chung was no longer to be seen. I found myself in a long, low hall and it was lit up by a row of lamps hanging by the roof. There are countless of doors along the hall and I tried to try every door that I could find, but all of them are locked.

_How am I going to get out of here… Elsword… Guys… Where are you?_

Suddenly, I came across a three-legged table made of glass. On the table, there is a tiny golden key sitting on it. I guessed that this key could be unlocked from these countless of doors but the keyholes are just too big. I walked around the hall once more and noticed a low curtain that I have never seen at the first try. Behind the curtain there is a little door about fifteen inches high. I tried to stick the key into the keyhole of the little door and alas, it worked!

I opened the door and crept inside, inside it is a smaller passage. Along the way, I saw the loveliest garden that I have ever seen. I stood up and wandered around the beds of bright flowers and fountains. But, I could not get my head through the doorway.

_I'm just too big for my size. Of course, Elsword could not get in too. Haha, how stupid of me._

No use waiting by the door, I decided to go back to the solid glass table. On the table, to my surprise, it was a little bottle. I picked it up and round the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words '_DRINK ME' _printed on it with capital letters.

… _Is this a joke? Who would be that dumb to drink something like tha-_

Suddenly, my stomach is growling. I turned red with embarrassment and looked at the bottle. I patted my stomach with my free hand and realized that I haven't been eating nor drinking since this afternoon. I popped the lid out and drank it in one shot. I licked my lips and realized that the drink isn't that bad after all.

After awhile, I suddenly shrink into about the door in the garden.

_So, this is a shrinking potion. Maybe I could go into the door now!_

Without thinking, I ran towards the door and something important struck me. I didn't take the key with me! I feel like screaming my lungs out and ran back to the table. But what she doesn't know is that she is just too short to get the key.

_Why does this reminds me so much of Elsword calling me short and flat…_

I tried to climb up the leg of the table but it was too slippery. Soon, I got tired and I sat on the ground cross-legged. Sweat was flowing down my forehead and I tied my hair to a one-tailed ponytail.

_Maybe I'm just stuck here forever… Wake up, me!_

I caught a glance at a little glass box under the table.

_Or not._

I walked up towards the box and opened it. Inside the box, it contained a small cake, on which the words '_EAT ME_' are beautifully marked in currants.

_I do have no choice, do I? Fine, I'll eat it. If it makes me go larger that's for sure._

Soon, she got off to eating the cake and finished it after a few minutes.

* * *

**Oh well, this is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote. I just came up with the idea of Aisha as Alice, Ara as Alice's sister and Chung as the White Rabbit. I won't reveal any further who is going to be who. Spoilers~ Okay, um, chapter 2 will be coming soon. Just give me a few more days and I'll put it here as soon as possible! Also, I know that some people will be complaining about the grammar usage. One part is past then another present. I know, i know. But it's troublesome for me to edit my grammar so I won't be editing them. Please, leave a review so that I can write fluently and better. :)**


End file.
